1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information collection system which utilizes a portable mobile communication system such as the PHS (personal handy phone system) to collect data of vending machines or like apparatus to an information collection center.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information collection system which utilizes a portable mobile communication system such as the PHS conventionally has such a construction as shown in FIG. 3. Referring to FIG. 3, the information collection system shown includes a vending apparatus 112 and a coin handling apparatus 113. The vending apparatus 112 and the coin handling apparatus 113 are connected through an interface 111 to and controlled by a central processing unit (CPU) 110 which executes required controlling operation in accordance with a program. A ROM 114 in which an operation program is stored, a RAM 115 and an information communication apparatus 116 are connected to the CPU 110 over; a bus line 117. The RAM 115 has a storage section for storing transmission data such as sales data, sellout information, failure information and abnormality information. The CPU 110 tabulates, for each selling, an amount of sales of the vending machine and stores the tabulated amount of sales into the storage section of the RAM 115 or stores, if it detects a sellout, a failure or a like event, such information into the storage section.
FIG. 4. shows a construction of a conventional PHS terminal equipment attached to the vending machine. Referring to FIG. 4, the PHS terminal equipment 101 shown includes a control section 102 having a memory, a radio section 103, a vending machine interface 104, a voice codec 105, and a voice band modem 106. The vending machine interface 104 is connected for communication with the information communication apparatus 116 of the vending machine and receives transmission data such as sales data, sellout information, failure information and abnormality information from the vending machine. If transmission data is received from the vending machine through the vending machine interface 104, then the control section 102 controls the voice band modem 106 to convert the data into voice data, and a modem signal of the voice data is converted by the voice codec 105 into a signal which can be transmitted by the PHS. Then, the resulting signal is transmitted as radio data from the radio section 103.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional information collection apparatus which makes use of a combination of PHS transmission and a telephone circuit. Referring to FIG. 5, a PHS terminal equipment 101 communicates with a PHS base station 107, which in turn communicates data with a center 120 over a telephone circuit. In this instance, a center call origination method wherein the center originates a call to collect sales data or a terminal call origination method wherein failure or sellout information or abnormality information is transmitted on the real time basis from a vending machine 109 can be selectively employed. According to the center call origination method, sales data or failure information is collected at a fixed time at night so that the number of commodities to be delivered to each vending machine the next day or a countermeasure against a failed machine can be determined. According to the terminal call origination method, since transmission can be effected at a point of time when failure or abnormality occurs, an immediate countermeasure can be taken and the time within which sales is disabled can be reduced.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional information collection apparatus which does not make use of a telephone circuit. Referring to FIG. 6, a PHS terminal equipment 101 communicates with a portable PHS terminal equipment 121. The portable PHS terminal equipment 121 includes a control section 102, a radio section 103, a voice codec 105 and a voice band modem 106 similarly to the PHS terminal equipment 101 and can effect transmission or reception in a communication area of the PHS terminal equipment 101. Accordingly, a manager of such vending machines can collect data from all of such vending machines 109 which are located in the communication area even if the manager does not approach the vending machines. In particular, if a signal is received by the radio section 103, then the PHS terminal equipment 101 stores the signal data into the memory of the control section 102.
In a certain example of use of the portable PHS terminal equipment 121, while the manager remains on a commodity delivery car 122, it can collect data, take out a necessary quantity of commodities based on the collected data from the commodity delivery car 122 and carry the commodities to the vending machine 109. In this instance, the portable PHS terminal equipment 121 preferably has a function of processing data of information stored in the memory of the control section 102 and displaying or printing a result of the data processing on a display unit or by means of a printer.
In this manner, with the conventional information collection system, data can be collected from vending machines even if a telephone circuit is not directly connected to the vending machines. However, since direct outside radio communication is employed between the vending machines and the information collection center, the vending machines must be installed within an area within which such outside radio communication is possible. Therefore, the conventional information collection system has a problem in that the locations at which vending machines configured for information collection may be installed are limited.
Further, with the conventional information collection system, where a vending machine of an object of information collection is installed outside an area in which outside radio communication is possible, such that information cannot be communicated between the vending machine and the information collection center, collection of information from the vending machine is impossible unless an investigator intentionally visits an outside radio communication area adjacent the vending machine to collect information. This signifies that information collection cannot be performed automatically, and consequently, the conventional information collection system has a problem in that it requires a high running cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an information collection system that is inexpensive and highly reliable.
In order to attain the object described above, according to the present invention, each information source that is an object of information collection by the information collection system (e.g. a vending machine) is provided with an extension/outside radio communication section and an extension/outside communication switching section. The extension/outside radio communication section is capable of transmitting information by extension radio communication and by outside radio communication using a portable mobile communication system such as PHS. The extension/outside communication switching section is for switching communication by the extension/outside radio communication section between extension radio communication and outside radio communication, so that extension radio communication of the portable mobile communication system and outside radio communication can be used efficiently.
More particularly, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information collection system that utilizes a portable mobile communication system to collect information, comprising a base station connected to an information collection center over a telephone circuit, a parent machine for principally effecting outside radio communication with the base station, and a plurality of child machines for principally effecting extension radio communication with the parent machine. Each of the parent machine and the child machines act as an information source. An extension/outside radio communication section provided in each of the parent machine and the child machines is capable of transmitting information of the machine itself or information from another one of the machines to the base station and another one of the machines by outside radio communication, as well as transmitting the information to another one of the machines by extension radio communication. An extension/outside communication switching section provided in each of the parent machine and the child machines switches communication by the extension/outside radio communication section between extension radio communication and outside radio communication.
Each of the parent machine and the child machines may be a vending machine.
The portable radio communication system may be a personal handyphone system.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information collection system that utilizes a portable mobile communication system to collect information, comprising a base station connected to an information collection center over a telephone circuit, a parent machine for principally effecting outside radio communication with the base station, a plurality of child machines for principally effecting extension radio communication with the parent machine, and a plurality of grandchild machines divided into groups corresponding to the child machines for principally effecting extension radio communication with the child machines. Each of the parent machine, the child machines and the grandchild machines act as an information source. An extension/outside radio communication section in each of the parent machine, the child machines and the grandchild machines is capable of transmitting information of the machine itself or information from another one of the machines to the base station and another one of the machines by outside radio communication, as well as transmitting the information to another one of the machines by extension radio communication. An extension/outside communication switching section is provided in each of the parent machine, the child machines and the grandchild machines for switching communication by the extension/outside radio communication section between extension radio communication and outside radio communication.
Each of the parent machine, the child machines and the grandchild machines may be a vending machine.
The portable radio communication system may be a personal handyphone system.
With each of the information collection systems of the present invention described above, although there is some limitation that objects of information collection (e.g., vending machines) must be installed in an area in which extension radio communication is possible, if such areas are connected to each other, then information owned by the information collection objects can be transmitted to the information collection center almost without making use of information transmission by outside radio communication. Consequently, the information collection system is advantageous in that it requires a comparatively low running cost.
Further, since extension radio communication and outside radio communication are utilized in combination, continuous information transmission is allowed without stopping the system, and the information collection system exhibits augmented reliability.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts or elements are denoted by like reference symbols.